Corazón de Guerrero
by Mastani K
Summary: Basada en la historia real de amor de Bajirao I, Mastani y Kashibai. ¿Que pasa si el amor no es como en los cuentos? Una historia hermosa, que te gustará. (KaoxKen)
1. Capítulo I: La princesa

_**Notas de la autora:**_

Buenos días :)

Traigo con ustedes mi primer fanfic, el cual está basada en el triángulo amoroso de Bajirao I, Peshwa o primer ministro de guerra del Imperio Maratha, su esposa Kashibai y su amor eterno, Mastani.

Uso recursos como la propia película, y también la historia, ya que estos personajes y la trama es real y se situó en los años 1732-1740, en el Imperio Maratha, de la India.

Espero que les guste la historia. Estoy tratando de manejarla mucho, de darle muchos detalles.

Igual dejaré un pequeño vocabulario aquí, en este apartado, porque utilizo los mismos escenarios que la historia general, en la India antigua.

 _ **Imperio Maratha:**_ **fue una organización estatal que existió en el** **subcontinente indio** **entre** **1674** **y** **1818** **.**

 _ **Peshwa:**_ **Primer Ministro del Imperio Maratha.**

 _ **Shaniwar Wada**_ **: es un fuerte histórico en la ciudad de Pune, India. Fue construido en 1732 y allí era donde residía el Peshwa y su familia.**

 _ **Bundelkhand:**_ **es una** **región** **geográfica y cultural y también una cordillera en la India central.**

Sin más, espero que sea de su agrado.

 _Mastani K._

 **CORAZÓN DE GUERRERO**

 _Capítulo I_

Cuando abrió los ojos, la luz cegadora del día aun no aparecía. Se levantó rápidamente, y fue a buscar su armadura. Estaba exhausta, pero no se iba a quedar para ver como la guerra destruía su reino, y destruía a las familias que habitaban en él.

Toda la noche, los soldados se habían quedado resguardando las afueras del dominio de su padre, y sólo podía admitir la verdad ante sus ojos: estaban acorralados. Al ser un reino tan pequeño y próspero, no faltaba quien deseara adherirlos a sus tierras y ganar con ello mano de obra y riquezas.

Pero esa no era una opción.

Kaoru había escuchado que cerca de donde habitaba, estaba asentada la armada del primer ministro del Imperio, que estaba de recorrido para conquistar más tierras a favor del Emperador _Maratha_. Si todo salía como lo previsto, podría traerlo con él y lograr consigo la paz en su reino. No podía perder ya más tiempo.

Tomó su cabello y lo escondió dentro del casco, y se puso la armadura pesada que la acompañaba. No podía ni si quiera pensar que su padre, un hombre ya anciano, fuera a buscar ayuda para salvar a su pueblo. Esa era su tarea.

Al tomar su caballo, su madre la abrazó y besó casi con devoción.

-Mi niña, sé que conseguirás que el _Peshwa_ escuche tus palabras y lo traerás contigo al amanecer. Cuídate mucho, que estaremos esperando tu llegada.

El caballo relinchó y salió la dama de incógnita. Nadie podía saber que la princesa estaba saliendo, ni mucho menos que el _Peshwa_ Battousai era su única solución.

/

Repasaba su mano casi con fiereza por su cabello rojo, y miraba por tercera vez el rollo de papel con el mapa del Imperio _Maratha_. Si esto seguía así, su ascenso en la escala era una cercana posibilidad, y una inmensa alegría para su gente, sus protegidos, su riqueza, su familia y su esposa. Su Tomoe, la pieza clave en cada una de sus batallas, la mujer que cuidaba a su pueblo y a él. La esposa perfecta.

Sonrió tontamente. Ella sí que sabía ganarse el corazón de un hombre. Cuando la conoció, como princesa que era, le deslumbró la delicadeza de sus acciones y el amor en cada una de las cosas que hacía. Su porte delicado, su rostro de muñeca, sus tobillos delgados, sus ojos afilados y negros como la noche. No dudó ni un segundo en pedir su mano, y su decisión le había traído dicha y triunfos. Su pueblo la quería, la respetaba, y representaba la sumisión y la dedicación que debe tener toda mujer de guerrero. No había un solo día que Tomoe no ocupara su mente, su alma, su corazón. Y él sabía que allí, en _Shaniwar Wada_ , en donde ella se encontraba, estaría aguardándolo para ser la casa y la protección que su espíritu necesitaba. Ella, que había sido la funda de su espada, su refugio.

Volvió a la realidad y se concentró nuevamente en sus papeles. Ya faltaba poco para verla, no tendría pronto ya caso de ensoñarla como lo hacía.

-Le están buscando, Señor.- intervino un soldado de improviso, rompiendo con el hilo de pensamientos en los que cavilaba el _Peshwa_.- Viene del _Bundelkhand_. Dice que requiere hablar con usted de urgencia, ya que el reino de Kamiya Kogoro ha sido rodeado.

Battousai se enserió. Todos los días la gente de los reinos cercanos venían a ofrecer agradecimientos o favores, y aunque quisiera no podía hacerse cargo de ello todo el tiempo. La guerra no se ganaba sola, debía concentrarse en lo suyo.

-No estoy disponible, dile eso. Y agradece su visita.

-De acuerdo, Señor.

Al volver a su trabajo, le distrajo el choque de espadas que se hizo presente luego de correr al tipo venido del _Bundelkhand_. Battousai dejó su tarea y esperó a ver qué sucedía. Un hombre voló cayendo sobre la entrada de su establecimiento, y detrás de él, entrando, una persona más que combatía fervientemente contra sus hombres, que no lograban reducirlo.

Su estilo de espada, su forma de usar precisamente su fuerza y de ahorrar energía en cada una de sus estocadas, eran algo que sorprendieron ligeramente al pelirrojo. La pelea se intensificó cuando el soldado invasor derrotó a tres hombres con rapidez, y en un momento de debilidad, que el _Peshwa_ aprovechó, golpeó con la rodilla al soldado de _Bundelkhand_ el cual cayó, y con él, su casco.

De él se libero una frondosa cabellera negra, que voló desde muchas partes para finalmente asentarse en sus hombros. Los soldados del _Peshwa,_ que recuperaron su posición de ataque, se alejaron de la figura que se erguía lentamente. Era una mujer. Había sido una mujer la que había derrotado a varios de sus hombres y la que tuvo la osadía de imponerse en su asentamiento.

-Díganle con respeto que se retire, por favor.- sentenció Battousai, mientras desconocía la presencia femenina que estaba presente.

-Yo no me iré a ningún lado, señor.

El movimiento fue demasiado preciso, tan rápido que ni los hábiles reflejos del _Peshwa_ pudieron presagiarlos. La mujer, de la cual no sabía su nombre ni su naturaleza, había logrado cortar ligeramente su cuello con el filo ladeado de su espada. Con ligereza, dejo escurriendo una lágrima de sangre por el borde de su arma.

Los soldados del imperio rodearon a la mujer, mientras que el pelirrojo guardaba silencio. La línea roja marcada por la espada del soldado de _Bundelkhand_ , refulgía vívida del cogote del _Peshwa_ Battousai, para sorpresa de algunos.

-Relájense.- dijo, mientras él mismo pedía a sus hombres bajar las espadas.

-La familia real y sus sirvientes están agonizando en el pueblo que hoy usted ignora, Señor. La gente de _Bundelkhand_ requieren su ayuda.

-No iré a _Bundelkhand_.- dijo Battousai, alejando la espada y limpiando su cuello con un retazo de tela que le quitó a la dama.

-Y yo no regresaré a _Bundelkhand_ sin la presencia del Peshwa. Es con él que se logrará concretar la victoria y la liberación de mi pueblo.- contestó segura Kaoru, bajando la espada y mirándolo fijamente. Battousai sonrió interiormente. Podía reconocer en esa mirada altiva de la joven su origen real, aunque no se lo expresó. Sus ojos, azules como zafiros brillantes, estaban serios e inmersos en una batalla con los suyos, que no podían dejar de desmerecer la valentía de esa mujer. Ella había salido de su ropaje real, sólo para salvar a los suyos. Había arriesgado su vida al exponerse al ejército que deseaba conquistar su reino, a sus propios hombres e incluso a él mismo.

Se sorprendió al preguntarse cuál era el nivel de osadía y temeridad que esa mujer podría tener, al venir sola de un lugar lejano, orillada por la desgracia que acaecía en su pueblo. Aquella dama, aunque pequeña y ligeramente frágil, tenía la certeza y el conocimiento de armas que tendría cualquier joven guerrero prometedor. Y eso, aunque no era de su incumbencia, era de su total admiración.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Kaoru, Señor.

-Señor, recuerde sólo que no es una opción desviarnos. Del Imperio depende nuestra lealtad y nuestra gloria.-intervinó su consejero, su cuñado, Enishi.

-No creo que el Emperador se moleste al saber que se le ha extendido la mano a otro rey, y mucho menos cuando ello signifique el renombre del Imperio Maratha.- confirmó seguro, y con ello acalló las dudas de los demás guerreros.- ¿A cuántos días de viaje nos encontramos de _Bundelkhand_ , Kaoru?- preguntó Battousai con una sonrisa ladeada, y confiada.

-A cinco días, Señor.- respondió Kaoru, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios

-Llegaremos en dos, entonces.

-Eso es imposible, señor.

-Has venido a buscar al ejército del _Peshwa_ sin conocer que de él se conoce su rapidez en el ataque y su silencioso andar. Deja que los enemigos crean que llegaremos en 5. Y en este momento, señores, nos vamos.

/


	2. Capítulo II: La daga

**Notas de la autora:**

Temo haber dejado este fic. Sin embargo, mi entusiasmo por él nunca acaban. Dejo un segundo capítulo para su disfrute.

Un abrazo,

 _Mastani K._

Imperio Maratha: fue una organización estatal que existió en el subcontinente indio entre 1674 y 1818.

 _Peshwa_ : Primer Ministro del Imperio Maratha.

 _Bundelkhand_ : es una región geográfica y cultural, además de una cordillera en la India Central.

 _Rajput_ : es un miembro de uno de los clanes patrilineales territoriales del norte y centro de la India. Se consideran a sí mismos descendientes de una de las castas chatría (grupos guerreros gobernantes) del subcontinente indio, especialmente del norte de la India.

Payal: tobillera hindú.

 **Capítulo II: La daga**

El cabello de la princesa Kamiya se ondeaba hermosamente ante los ojos del _Peshwa_ , que se erigía a su lado en su caballo negro. Qué extraña belleza, pensó Battousai, como la de un hermoso jazmín renaciendo de entre las tierras de _Bundelkhand_.

Toda ella parecía un misterio: incluso hasta podría ser un enemigo, pensó. Nadie con tal habilidad en la espada pasea y enfrenta al mundo, menos aún siendo mujer. ¿Y qué pasaba si esta era una emboscada? ¿Qué sucedía si esta hermosa mujer, envestida en ropas de guerra, sólo deseaba asesinarlo como muchos otros? No importaba de ser así, su ejército era capaz de contrarrestarlo y de salir victoriosos de cualquier situación. Kaoru, como se presentó la chica, no podía ser tan intrépida, incluso en su posición. Debía pasar algo realmente grave.

Llegaron, como predijo, en dos días. La pelea fue mano a mano. Kaoru, como hija de un valiente rey, mantuvo a los enemigos en raya, mientras que el _Peshwa_ los combatía fervientemente. Abordaron a los enemigos en ambos flancos, mientras que caía poco a poco la resistencia de los combatientes del otro bando.

La lucha no fue eterna, pero fue peligrosa. Los adversos a la nobleza de _Bundelkhand_ eran fuertes, y bastante más experimentados que el pequeño ejército de la corona, pero fueron suficientes para que, con la ayuda del _Peshwa_ Battousai, dieran un gran espectáculo. Sin embargo, la princesa fue lesionada. La espada del _Peshwa_ , en un ataque rápido y sin precedentes, le hirió.

/

Llevando a la princesa en brazos, y sobre su caballo, se dirigieron al palacio. La mujer estaba inconsciente. _Peshwa_ veía aun el débil cuerpo de la princesa desplomarse ante sus ojos, mientras ella lanzaba su propia espada a su dirección, mientras que por reacción, él hacía lo mismo.

No se esperaba el desenlace: mientras que la espada de la princesa se dirigió a un enemigo tras suyo, la de Battousai cayó en la espalda de ella. Sus ojos azules brillaron ante el dolor del filo cortando su carne, mientras que el _Peshwa_ miraba horrorizado como la hoja se deslizaba sobre ella.

Su culpabilidad se hizo palpable en el acto. Él había creído que iba a matarle, como se lo supuso en algún momento. Sólo atinó finalmente a llevarla consigo, al palacio de su padre.

Nadie dijo nada al respecto, cuando ya hubo acabado la batalla, muy sin embargo, fue ensalzado y vanagloriado en las tierras del Rey Kamiya. Esperó, como es debido, el día de celebración posterior a su eventual éxito en _Bundelkhand_ , para poder alzarse en retirada.

/

-¿Mi señora, se encuentra?

La voz carrasposa del jefe del ejército, la enrojecieron vilmente. La llegada a sus aposentos era algo que había esperado desde que se hizo la paz en su pequeño reino, y se hizo saber con las pequeñas risas de las sirvientas a la recién llegada visita.

Todos en _Bundelkhand_ ya sabían que el joven _Peshwa_ Battousai había salvado a la princesa Kaoru en batalla, y había traído con ella la tan ansiada tranquilidad a su pueblo. Todos rumoreaban, lo que para la princesa era un deseo perfectamente posible: su pedida de mano.

Rápidamente, ella dirigió una mirada a sus criadas para que se fueran. Si había que enfrentar cualquier situación, como decía su madre, había que hacerlos solas y sin espectadores.

-Pase, por favor.- dijo, expectante la princesa, aunque asumiendo una actitud segura al verlo ingresar.- Aunque admiro su valentía. Usted ante mi presencia se atendría a un posible ataque de mi parte, Señor. Recuerde mi sangre _Rajput_ , de combate y de temerosidad.

Los ojos de ella se encontraron con los dorados del _Peshwa_ , que hacia segundos atravesara los tules que tapaban la entrada del espacio personal de su majestad. La tensión de las miradas era palpable: hablaban de admiración, solidaridad, gratitud y perdón. No había nada que decir entre ellos más de lo que decían sus ojos ante el contacto visual entre ambos. Sus almas hablaban más de lo que necesitaba ser dicho.

-Eso no puedo negársele, mi señora. Más aún, cuando yo a usted le debo la vida.- dijo _Peshwa_ Kenshin, con una ligera sonrisa ladeada. La princesa Kaoru sólo le sostuvo la mirada, que tenía la dosis de pureza y coraje, que dejaban helado al _Peshwa_. _"Nunca sabía que esperarse de una mujer tan hermosa como audaz, llena de valor como de elegancia."_

-Y yo también le debo a usted, Señor, mi tierra natal.

-Yo daría mi vida por usted, Kaoru-san.- sostuvo el joven guerrero, creando un pequeño escalofrío en la princesa que le dejó atónito.

-Entonces… creo pertinente tener que saldar esa deuda en este momento.- sentenció Kaoru, mientras sostenía sus piernas en forma tal que le daban presencia real.

\- Sólo pienso que mereces ser alabada, Kaoru-san. Mi espada nunca ha escatimado un enemigo en el campo de batalla, pero de alguna manera, usted escapó a su ira.- sostuvo el pelirrojo, acercándose a la princesa, sentándose muy cercano a sus pies, donde lucían el _Payal_ de sus tobillos. Los ojos de la princesa lucían preciosos bajo la luz del sol, donde refulgía en hipnotizantes destellos azules.- Además que no temo en decir que su herida ha de ser profunda, por lo cual… pido a usted que me pueda dejar verla.

La petición del _Peshwa_ la tomó desprevenida, pero no desaprovechó la oportunidad de contestarle. Ese hombre le gustaba por inmensas y diversas razones: su porte duro y su cabello rojo eran símbolo de su fuerza, sus ojos sólo encajaban con su personalidad indudable e inteligente, tanto en la batalla como en lo íntimo. No encontraba ningún defecto en aquel hombre que, aunque cruel en los enfrentamientos, era perfectamente un caballero.

-Me sorprende que no sepa usted, Mi Señor, que los _Rajput_ s no muestran sus heridas. Es una cuestión de dignidad y…

Aunque Kaoru siempre había sido firme, no pudo terminar la frase como hubiera querido. _Peshwa_ Battousai, sin dejar de mantener la mirada fija en sus ojos, se acercó peligrosamente a su hombro, donde había asestado su espada. Con delicado movimiento, razgó sus vestiduras con su daga, y miró con insondable esmero el corte realizado. Como había supuesto, era un corte limpio y profundo, digno de su espada.

-Puede que para otros sea esto sólo una herida de batalla. Pero para mí, usted es la luna bañada en color, Kaoru-san.

Las palabras imprevistas no tuvieron dudas para ella, lo que activó en su corazón la más profundas de las alegrías. Ello era signo inequívoco de su amor, se dijo. De su cortejo como hombre.

No necesitó mayor argumento para convencerle, y se dejó hacer, convirtiéndose en víctima de los cuidados del _Peshwa_ Battousai, que no dejaba de mirarla ni un segundo, de acariciarla con su contemplación, de transmitirle enajenamiento, de transmitirle posesión.

Es por ello que no pudo ver cuando Battousai calentaba la daga junto a una vela, y quemaba su herida en un movimiento. El dolor fue tan grande como placentero, aunque por acto reflejo, Kaoru gritó y le abrazó, siendo correspondida por el guerrero.

-Hay que detener el veneno antes de que se propague, mi Señora.- sostuvo Kenshin, mientras mantenía el abrazo de la princesa. El olor a jazmines ingresó perfectamente a sus narinas, asombrando a sus sentidos.- Pero temo decir que ya he visto tus heridas, Kaoru… y ya no eres una _Rajput_.

-Lo que ves no es más que la marca de tu espada, mi Señor. Pero, mi corazón es el que sangra ahora.- los ojos aguados de la princesa por el dolor se disipaban lentamente mientras el jefe del ejército _Maratha_ le entregaba su daga, signo inequívoco de su petición de mano.

-Sólo puedo decirle mi señora… que hasta el _Peshwa_ tiene corazón.- y en un rápido movimiento, el guerrero deshizo el abrazo y se fue.


End file.
